


P.S. Marry Me?

by AuthenticDeath



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, its not that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthenticDeath/pseuds/AuthenticDeath
Summary: Price proposes.Basically, I got this idea from a Creek comic I saw
Relationships: John "Soap" MacTavish/John Price
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	P.S. Marry Me?

Price stared at the bouquet of flowers and box on the table. Today was the day. He was going to propose to Soap. God, he was nervous. He took a deep breath and and picked up the box. He held it in his hand for a moment, as if to weigh it, and then put it in his pocket.

He grabbed the flowers and started for the door. He wasn't going to fuck this up. He could do this. Why was he so nervous? Price started his car and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red and slightly puffy. Had he been crying? He couldn't remember.

Price pulled out of his driveway. He knew where Soap was. Same place he has been for a while now, along with Roach and Ghost and everyone else. 

They'd been together for about two years, but they've known each other for longer. He loved Soap and Soap loved him. Why hadn't he proposed before? He couldn't answer that. There were a lot of reasons. 

The drive was silent. Price decided to keep the radio off in order to be alone with his thoughts. What was he going to say? How would he do it? What if Soap said no? 

He shouldn't think that. Of course Soap would say yes. They had promised to get married when Makarov was dead and the mission was over. Today marks the fifth month of the mission's end. Seems a good a day as any. 

He didn't live that far from where the other men were. The drive wasn't that long. He'd already reached his destination by the time he figured out his plan. Price parked his car and sat back. He was really about to do this. Finally, after years of waiting, Price was going to ask Soap to marry him. Well, he shouldn't keep the younger waiting.

He stepped out of the car and took a deep breath.

"Let's do this," he said. He took brisk steps up the path. This couldn't wait any longer. He walked up the dirt road leading to Soap. He passes gray stones, a lot of them. Each one had their own story, how they got there. 

There were smaller paths that led off the main road at regular intervals. Passing through rows of those gray stones. Price turned down the path near the end of the road. Soap would be down here with Roach, Ghost, Gaz, Sandman, and all the others by his side. It would be like a party. All their friends there to see this special moment.

At last, Price came to a stop. He has arrived. He looked down at the headstone that marked Soap's grave. The flowers he brought two weeks ago were wilted to all hell. He took them out of the vase he had put in the ground, next to the headstone, and put the new ones in. He set his boonie hat on the bench he had put in at The foot of the grave.

"Hey, Soap. This is it," Price's voice shook. He dropped down to one knee and pulled out the box. He opened it and looked at the ring inside. It was a simple thing, a plain gold band. Their wedding rings would have their names engraved on them.

"You know how we promised to do this after the mission was over? Of course you do. Guess what? Its over, Soap. Makarov is dead. The world is saved. It's actually about five months after. So I figured I might as well do this now," tears welled in Price's eyes. They would fall at any moment.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. With a smile on his face, he asked "Soap, will you marry me?"

The question was met with silence. The smile he had slipped away. Price waited a few moments then finally accepted reality. Soap was gone and he was too late. The realization made him crumble. Whatever walls he had up fell and tears rolled down his face. He leaned back on the bench and put his face in his hands. 

Price sobbed. His heart ached. His head was filled with grief. He shed tears until he didn't have any left. He had lost track of time and it was getting dark. He figured he'd better go home but he didn't want to leave Soap. 

After arguing with himself, he knew he had to go. As much as he didnt want to, Price collected himself and put his hat back on. Securing the ring in his pocket, he turned to the grave.

"I'll see you later, love," he kissed his fingers and placed them on the headstone. He walked back to the main road and spared one last look at Soap's grave before he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
